convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Divergence Catalysts
Divergence Catalysts were critical devices that were utilized during The Ultimate Game. Description Divergence Catalysts are described as "the source of an alternate universe's alternate history." These catalysts can range from being a person to an object, or even multiple things. For example, if there is one normal world, and a world similar to it where a tyrant ruled over it, the tyrant himself would be the Divergence Catalyst, as he was the sole reason that his world is different from the first world. They are utilized in The Ultimate Game in several of the chapters where they had to be destroyed so that the participants could advance forward and closer towards the realm of Arch Demon Akibahara. List of Divergence Catalysts * Thomas Zuchowski - A leader of a group of cultists who broke off from their main group. Both groups of cultists were said to worship the Arch Demon Akibahara and Thomas' group were known to harass the local mutants in the area. Thomas was eventually revealed to be an agent of a bring known as Mother and not Akibahara. He was killed by Ludger Will Kresnik when it was realized that he was a Divergence Catalyst. * Loki Laufeyson - Came to rule the world after an alternate version of The Avengers where Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. were defeated and he and the Chitauri won. Killed when tricked and led out of his impenetrable barrier when his mother, Frigga, appeared in an attempt to reason with him, unknowingly being used by an alternate version of Nick Fury to ward out Loki. * An alternate incarnation of Bane - Came to rule Gotham City, and presumably the rest of the nation, after an alternate version of Murder II: The Watchful Eyes where he and his Colossi had won. Killed when a few of the Survivors would attack Wayne Manor and defeat him in battle. * Alternate Survivors profiles - Information given to Bane that helped him ascertain the weaknesses of the Survivors of the alternate version of The Watchful Eyes and aided him in their defeat. Destroyed when the participants would enter a virtual reality where the profiles were being stored. These profiles had physical manifestations, including alternate versions of Aoko Aozaki, Aqua, Death the Kid, Axel, Byakuya Togami, and Rose Lalonde. * Aqua - Came to be the Divergence Catalyst through somewhat complicated circumstances. In her original timeline, she had fought and defeated her enemy Vanitas, who had appeared briefly to fight against the participants in the event. Because Vanitas was still alive and well in this new world / timeline, it could only mean that this world's incarnation of Aqua, wherever she was, had never defeated Vanitas, and ultimately, was the cause of the alternate timeline. As she contained the same basic being of the other Aqua, being the same person, Aqua was able to act as something of a "substitute" catalyst. She would sacrifice herself to allow the others to travel to the next world. * Freddy Fazbear - Used Fuse to travel to a world that resembles that of Marvel Comics and damaged the Ultimate Nullifier, while also killing those who would be able to repair it. Thus, the world was defenseless when the world eater Galactus would take over and make Earth a sort of base for his newfound "Heralds." Freddy was defeated by the combined efforts of The Lone Wanderer, Erron Black, Junko Enoshima, and Sakuya Izayoi when he was tricked into stumbling into the Negative Zone, a place where he would be trapped for all eternity and rot, quickly dying off and allowing the participants to advance forward. Category:Terminology Category:The Ultimate Game